


Save Me One Last Time

by JCRobinson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRobinson/pseuds/JCRobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is The Face of Boe's last few mintues with The Doctor, he sees people he hasnt seen in what seemed like forever (I suck at summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me One Last Time

The Face of Boe sat there out of his chamber as the Doctor came over to him sitting down beside him, it had been a while since he had saw him in that face, and he knew it would be the last time, his friend Hame was at his side, she was Catkind and a lovely person. He wished he could have met her earlier. 

There was a voice and the Doctor called out, "we're in here," a dark skinned lady ran in followed by her stopping abruptly when she saw The Face of Boe, 

"What is that?" She asked with her British accent. She was Martha. The woman had worked for him back at Torchwood, that seemed like millenniums ago, which in all theory it was, 

"The Face of Boe, it's alright, come on, sit down" the Doctor said, then turned towards Hame, "that's Hame, she's a cat, but it's alright." 

Slowly Martha came to his side, he wanted to smile, he wanted to say, 'Hello, Captain Jack Harkness and you are?' In his way but he couldn't.

"He's the one who saved you," the Doctor told Martha, 

Hame nodded as tears dribbled down her face, "he gave his life to save the whole city, and now he is dying," she said almost breaking down in sobs. He was glad he saved the city, it was his little last gift before he as gone, his final gift would be to tell the doctor something, 

The Time Lord frowned, "Don't say that, he's got plenty of life left in him," he said, oh Doctor, denying death as soon as it came, so typical of him. Jack was ready. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time, and he was happy that the people that were around him were people that he knew, and cared about. 

He let out a deep breath, "It's good to breathe the air again," he spoke through everyone's mind, Jack was indeed happy for that, being stuck in a jar for a couple million years got tired after awhile. 

"Who is he?" Martha asked, the Doctor looked at Jack then back at Martha in realization, 

"I... I don't know," he said then gave his face, the face that was curious yet sad at the same time, 

'in time, Sandshoes' he thought to himself then looked up at the Doctor. "They say he's live over a billion years... Isn't that right? And your not going to give up now." Jack let out a weak sigh, 'everything has its time, you know that more than most, old friend' the Doctor looked at him, he could see the tears starting to form in his eyes, 

"it also say-" "Don't," the Doctor interrupted Hame but she still continued, "it says that The Face of Boe will give his final secret to another traveler like him." There was a pause before Jack spoke, 

'I have seen so many things. Too many things for me perhaps. As well as I have lost things. I am the last.. Of my kind just as you are yours, Doctor.' 

There was a person in the corner of the room standing in the background, wearing a suit with two coffees in his hands, the man smiled at him, there was another woman next to him with long dark hair, she smiled waving towards him. Ianto, Gwen, Owen, even Tosh was there too. Ianto walked over to him kneeling down, 

'Ianto...' He said, the man nodded then stroked his face, 

'you didn't forget,' Ianto said, how could Jack forget him, the coffee boy that he had fallen in love with only to be taken away from him. 

'I made a promise,' Jack said then the rest of the group walked over to him, 

'I told you, your ego will get to your head,' Gwen said while laughing. He wanted to hug them, he wanted to kiss Ianto, he wanted to get Owen a slap on the back, he wanted to pick Tosh up while hugging her. But he couldn't. 

'Jack you have to let go now,' Ianto said, then Jack looked at the Doctor. 

"That's why we have to stick together... Don't go..." The Doctor said as he started to slip away, 

'I must,' Jack told him, then took a deep breath, it was time to tell the Doctor his last words, 'just know this Time Lord... You are... not alone..' 

The eyes of the man closed and there was a peaceful bliss for once in his long life. He felt like he was floating, "Jack, it's time to open your eyes now," a voice said, and Jack for once he listened, he saw everyone there with him, all the people that he had lost at Torchwood. 

Tears streamed down his face as he hugged everyone maybe a little to tightly, he then looked around noticing someone missing, Ianto. Where's Ianto? He then glanced up seeing Ianto standing back from the people who were there, he had a smile on his face, oh Ianto, how he had missed that smile. 

Jack without thinking ran over to him pulling him into a hug while breaking into sobs on his shoulder, he felt Ianto chuckling while running his hand up and down his back, Jack then pulled back, Ianto wiped the tears that were on the man's face.

"I love you too," Jack said, Ianto then pulled him closing kissing his lips, Jack didn't mind one bit. He was finally free.


End file.
